Harris Evans
Commander Harris Evans was an operative in the United Nations Space Command. A skilled veteran of the Human-Covenant War, he was sent to assist the Loyalist Blue Sangheili forces of Thel 'Vadam in the Sangheili Civil War against the Covenant Red Sangheili forces and the Storm Covenant. However, it is revealed that he is actually working for the corrupt Office of Naval Intelligence under Margaret Lasky to obtain control of the Prometheans and enslave Sanghelios. However, it is even further revealed that he is actually the main driving force to obtaining Promethean power and is actually using Lasky and ONI in order to gain these powers and control over the Prometheans for himself and fulfill his own goals. Evans serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, and a central character in the Reclaimer trilogy, as he is ultimately the true primary antagonist, as well as the final boss, of the trilogy. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Biography Evans was born on Luna and raised on Harvest to a wealthy household, and he eventually joined the UNSC military and became a soldier in the ODST. As such, Evans saw much fierce fighting in the Human-Covenant War, and he fights in numerous vicious battles against the Covenant, fighting with bravery and distinction, and he sustains a very high reputation as a war hero, for he is consistently commended and rewarded for his efforts. However, during his service, while he was a fierce and brave fighter, he was also very ruthless, cruel and merciless to his enemies, and would engage in torture and executions of Covenant prisoners. Evans keeps fighting in many fierce battles and skirmishes in the war, fighting Covenant forces and defenses, mostly along side Samuel Gates, and eventually, he becomes an operative of ONI, along with Gates. As such, he embarks on a number of missions in service of ONI, gaining a string of successes, such as obtaining intelligence, sabotaging equipment and taking out important Covenant defenses, supply lines and infrastructure. Evans also keeps fighting in the battle of Earth, and he fights off the Covenant invasions, then he helps assault High Charity and the Halo Ark. Later on, Evans starts conspiring with ONI commander, Margaret Lasky on obtaining Forerunner relics in order to build a new Earth empire. As such, Evans, along with Gates, start scouting out for Forerunner artifacts, and as the Sangheili Civil War emerges, Evans and Gates start conspiring together with each man supporting the other side in an effort for the Sangheili to destroy each other. Evans comes across the destroyed UNSC ship, UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, where he finds and rescues Master Chief John Smith. They fight their way off the ship from Storm Covenant, then make their way to the mysterious world of Genesis, where they discover the Prometheans. Evans and Chief keep fighting Storm Covenant and Promethean forces on Genesis, and they receive help from UNSC Marines from the UNSC Infinity lead by Andrew Del Rio, during which, Evans starts having a romantic relationship with Caroline Palmer. Evans and Chief keep helping the Marines in fighting Storm Covenant forces and defenses, as well as Prometheans, all over Genesis, coming upon the Promethean leader, Ur Didact. While Evans and Chief desire to strike Didact, Del Rio wishes to get the Infinity off of Genesis, so Evans and Chief volunteer to head out and strike the Didact by themselves. Eventually, as they keep battling the Prometheans, they come to a Halo ring, where they find the Storm Covenant assaulting a UNSC base to recover the Didact's weapon, the Composer. As such, Evans fights past Covenant forces on the Halo ring and then help defend the base, but the Didact is able to recover the Composer anyways. Evans and Chief follow Didact as his ship comes to Earth, so Evans and Chief storm his ship and fight their way to the Composer to destroy it. Upon confronting the Didact, Evans and Chief fight Didact, and as Evans wrestles with Didact, Chief finally kills Didact, then they destroy the Composer. After the debacle, Evans keeps helping Chief in fighting the Red Covenant Army in the Sangheili Civil War, with Evans gaining the full trust of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Evans helps fight in the battle of Meridian with Chief, fighting Covenant forces and defenses in fierce fighting, then they fight on Kamchatka, fighting Covenant forces, then Evans helps Chief escape pursuit from ONI agent Jameson Locke, and afterwards, they escape to Sanghelios. Coming to Sanghelios, Evans helps Chief in fighting past Covenant defenses, then Evans fights to help Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting multiple vicious battles against the Covenant on Sanghelios, with Evans fighting Covenant forces and defenses in fierce battles and skirmishes. On the way, they encounter Gates, who is supporting the Covenant and is opposing the Sangheili, and as they keep fighting Covenant forces, Chief discovers that Gates is actually an ONI operative, and that ONI is trying to undermine the Sangheili and eliminate their entire race. As Chief is cornered by Gates, Evans rescues Chief, and they make their way to a temple, as Evans wants to show him something. Here, Evans finally reveals his true nature when he shows Chief that he has been sadistically killing members of the Spartan II program, including some of Chief's friends, by locking them in their armor and then cutting them with his knife as they slowly die. As Evans then locks Chief in his armor, Evans reveals that he and Gates are actually working together to exterminate the Sangheili and obtain the power of the Prometheans, then Evans leaves Chief to die. Unfortunately for Evans, Chief is rescued by Jameson Locke, and together, they storm Evans' base. During the fighting, Evans attacks and beats down Caroline Palmer, then he fights Chief, who manages to reveal Evans' treachery to Arbiter through a communication channel, then Chief discovers their leader to be Margaret Lasky. With their ruse now uncovered, Evans and Gates now start working together and leading ONI forces against the Sangheili, gaining the help of Serin Osman, who has information on a map leading to an artifact known as the Didact's hand, which would grant the user the power and influence of the Didact, thus giving control over the Prometheans. Evans leads an expedition to a mine on Jericho, in which Evans steals the map. Then, in an act of senseless cruelty, Evans and his men fire on and massacre all the innocent mine workers at the mine, with Evans personally executing the foreman before leaving with the map. Returning to Sanghelios, he fights Sangheili forces in fierce battles. Evans keeps leading ONI forces against the Sangheili, with Evans and Gates fighting Sangheili forces and even confronting Chief a few times. As Evans keeps leading his forces against the Sangheili, he becomes closer to obtaining the Didact's hand, in which Evans starts becoming far more impatient and showing off more of his cruelty and ruthlessness, and Evans also kills R'tisi 'Vidumee, taking his Energy Sword for himself. Eventually, while fighting on Sanghelios, they see the map leads to a temple that directs them to Genesis, so Evans heads there, regrouping with Margaret Lasky. However, Evans starts conspiring to get rid of Lasky so he can obtain the Didact's hand for himself. As such, when Chief follows him there, and Evans and Gates fight Chief and Locke in a fierce skirmish, and though they are forced to retreat, Evans tricks Chief into finding Lasky, and once Chief finishes off Lasky, Evans finally acquires the Didact's hand, becoming the new Ecumene and taking control of the Prometheans, then Evans boards his new Promethean command ship to make his way to Sanghelios to compose the planet with his new Composer, but Chief follows him. As they arrive over Sanghelios, Evans prepares to start his operation, but Chief confronts him and then destroys much of his equipment. Enraged, Evans chases after Chief and fights him in a fierce battle, managing to activate the Composer to fire on Sanghelios. When Vadam interferes and shuts down the composer, Evans attacks Vadam and nearly kills him, but Gates, having seen the error of his ways, comes in and decides to abandon Evans, despite Evans demanding that he kill them. Furious, Evans kills Gates, who manages to damage the Didact's hand, then Evans grabs a fire axe off the Pelican Chief came in with and then Evans engages Chief in a vicious battle with the fire axe, wrestling with him fiercely. However, as the fighting rages, Chief and Vadam work together to finally kill Evans, who falls off the catwalk and into the abyss below. Personality and Traits Originally, Evans appeared to be an affable and even humorous individual, keeping a rather positive tone and even making jokes when in danger. He also shows respect towards Chief, Vadam and Locke and was seemingly willing to give his life to protect them and help them in their goals. Even so, he was very serious when in combat, and later on, he was shown to get frustrated and annoyed with some of his comrades, not being able to tolerate failure. He was also very greedy and he would also express a good deal of cockiness when engaged in combat. However, it is eventually revealed that his caring and respectful persona is entirely a facade in order to conceal his true nature. Once he betrays Chief and Locke and reveals himself as leader of ONI operatives working on Sangheili against both the UNSC and Vadam's forces, Evans reveals his true persona as an extremely sadistic, disrespectful, cunning, intimidating and egotistical sociopath who has little to no respect or tolerance for others. He looks only to achieve his own goals and his entire motivation revolves around how he can benefit himself. He is very cruel and sadistic, often taking joy in torturing others and inflicting as much pain as possible on his opponents, or simply brutally and sadistically killing anyone who gets in his way, even innocents, while relishing in the slaughter. After betraying Chief, Vadam and Locke, he constantly belittles and insults them and mocks their former trust in him. He also lacks any empathy or humanity, showing no remorse or sadness for any lives lost in the conflict and is completely willing to exterminate the Sangheili if it means he gains power or a profit. Evans is incredibly deceitful and opportunistic, as he frequently lies to and uses others, such as Lasky, Vadam, Chief and even Gates in order to help further reach his own objectives, and he will then betray and attempt to dispose of them when they outlive their usefulness. He will act as a considerate ally to others and then stab them in the back in his benefit. He constantly displays high arrogance, comparable to a megalomaniac, and usually boasts about himself, and he shows consistent signs of malignant narcissism. Also, despite often showing himself as intelligently charming and cool, he has a tendency to be very hot tempered and impatient, as well as prone to some outbursts of anger, especially towards the end of his operation as the situation deteriorates, eventually causing him to become furiously reckless and even destructively impulsive. He greatly enjoys the suffering of others and he will make sure to cause as much pain along the way as he can, such as committing acts of torture and mass murder. As the situation continues deteriorating, he falls further into being a total sociopath, and he will go so far as to put anyone in danger himself, even his own men. Regarded as an accomplished war hero during the Human-Covenant War, Evans was shown to be a very stern, merciless and ruthless soldier of the ODST. This is evident when during a flashback that is shown to Gates, where Evans and Gates capture an unarmed and frightened Sangheili, for while Gates wanted to take the Sangheili prisoner, Evans, on the other hand, wanted to kill the alien. Evans is incredibly fearless and he is also one of the very few people who is completely unafraid of feared ONI admiral Margaret Lasky, and he will insult and threaten her, even right in her presence. In fact, Lasky is actually shown to be genuinely afraid of Evans, as he is ultimately even more ruthless and diabolical than her. It is finally revealed in the end that, despite his extreme fearlessness, the one thing Evans is afraid of is losing the dependent relationship he has with Gates, as Evans knows that he wouldn't survive long without Gates and actually needs him much more than they need each other. Evans also shows clear psychopathic traits, showing a total lack of empathy and remorse as well as a constant disregard for the rights of others. Skills and Abilities Combat Evans was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using knives and swords, with a knife appearing to be his preferred weapon. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive, vicious, brutal and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He could easily take on the most skilled opponents, and while even he admits he is not very physically strong, especially in comparison to Chief, Gates and Palmer, he more than makes up for this with fighting skill, aggressiveness and maneuverability. This is shown as he is easily able to beat down Palmer, and is able to hold his own in wrestling with Chief. Manipulation Evans was also a highly skilled manipulator who could very easily sway and persuade the toughest and most stubborn minds and could make many people trust him. He was able to persuade very intelligent and powerful people to follow him and his ideas and he was incredibly charming and intelligent in his dangerously strong ability to lie. As such, he gained so much trust from many others around him to the point that they have no idea or suspicion of his true nature. Relationships Samuel Gates Master Chief John Smith Arbiter Thel 'Vadam Margaret Lasky Serin Osman Caroline Palmer Rtisi 'Vidumee Andrew Del Rio Trivia * Ironically, while he constantly mocks Gates for his psychological imbalance, Evans himself slowly, yet clearly, reveals himself to possess a severe mental disorder himself, likely far more unstable than Gates, as Evans shows clear psychopathic traits. ** He is easily able to feign emotion and motive and is highly adept at manipulating the emotions of others, and he greatly enjoys toying with his victims before finishing them off. ** His actions are done for his sole benefit and he lacks any regard for the suffering of others, and he obviously shows no empathy or remorse. Category:Halo Category:Halo Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Complete Monster Category:Game Changer Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Egotists Category:Homicidal Category:War Criminals Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Cheater Category:Destroyers Category:Mischievous Category:Genius Category:Enforcers Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Anarchist Category:Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Category:Empowered Characters Category:Trickster Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Adulterers Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Mind Breakers Category:Hunters Category:Gunman Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Trap Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Martial Artists Category:Thugs Category:Betrayed Category:Con Artists Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:One Man Army Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Nemesis Category:Omniscient Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Recurring Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Spoiled Brats